


Tim's Freckles

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Drabble or One Offs [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Jack gets traumatized by Wilhelm, M/M, Wilhelm discovers something about Tim, Wilhelm gets a little carried away, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Wilhelm discovers Tim had freckles before he became a doppelganger and gets a little too excited.





	Tim's Freckles

Tim was pinned to the bed, his breath elated, the smell of Wilhelm surrounding him as Wil nibbled and kissed his chest and shoulders. But, it was a little hard for him to concentrate today and Wil was beginning to notice.

His voice vibrated against Tim’s neck, heating him deliciously. “What’s wrong?”

Tim sighed. “It’s nothing, I’m sorry.”

Wilhelm rose to look at him, his hard erection pressing roughly against Tim. “Don’t give me that crap, I wanna know.”

He sighed. “I’m just gonna ruin the moment.”

“There’s no moment if you’re not enjoying this, Tim.”

Tim forgot how much he appreciated Wilhelm. He sighed. “I was just thinking…”

“Mmm,” Wilhelm murmured as he continued to nip and suck areas of Tim.

“Like, how I used to… look… I wasn’t nearly as attractive as Jack, so would I ever want to go back once my contract’s over or would I improve on it, or keep Jack’s face, but add bits of my old self, like my red hair or the freckles? I would definitely get rid of this soul patch.”

Wilhelm sat up, staring intensely at Tim. “You had freckles?”

Tim flushed just a little bit and nodded. “They were everywhere and there were tons…”

Quickly, Wilhelm slid off the bed and left the room. Tim sat up, frowning when he heard the front door slam shut. A huge part of him panicked that Wil had left him for good, the small part that knew Wilhelm, told him to wait.

* * *

Jack was in his office pouring a drink from his bar when he heard a commotion outside. Meg was yelling at someone and then his door was being broken down, even though it had been unlocked. Wilhelm stormed over to him, grabbed him roughly by the shirt and hoisted him into the air.

“Woah, woah woah!” Jack said, his hand automatically going to his sidearm. “What the hell do ya think you’re doing?” he demanded. And that’s when Jack felt it, pressed against his leg. “Oh gross! Wilhelm get that thing away from me!” Wilhelm’s erection stabbed at Jack menacingly.

“You will return Tim to his original self.”

“Get away from me dammit, this is freaking gross and creepy!” Jack clawed at Wil’s hands, trying to pry them away.

“Give Time back his original look, now.” Wilhelm’s voice was steady and deep.

Frowning, Jack continued to pry at Wil’s sturdy grip. “What? No! He signed a contract! Did he put you up to this? I can’t understand why he complains, he was ugly-”

Wilhelm’s grip tightened. “Do not talk about him.  _ I’m _ telling you to change him back.” And then his voice lowered and thickened. “I need this, Jack!  _ He had freckles! _ ” And then Wilhelm’s hard on twitched against Jack.

Jack squirmed more urgently, trying to uncage himself. “I will shoot your dick off, Wilhelm and then-”

“I could get a robodick,” Wilhelm answered.

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t wanna know that! Dammit,  _ get that thing away from me _ !”

“I need those freckles, Jack. I don’t care if you add them to what he looks like now, but I need that red hair and those freckles.  _ Now _ .”

A loud whine escaped Jack. “Okay! Whatever you want, just get your dick away from me!”

“You had better keep your word,” Wilhelm threatened.

“I promise I will do whatever you want, just get away from me!”

Wilhelm, eyed him for a moment and then let go and took a step back.

Jack took several steps away from Wilhelm, putting the desk between them. “You’re a sick son of a bitch, Wilhelm! You can’t just rub your-” at this he pointed to Wil’s erection- “all over someone! That’s disgusting!”

Wilhelm grunted, crossing his arms. “You were separated by clothes.”

Jack shivered and carefully reached for the closest bottle of alcohol. He opened it and took several swigs. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know what you’re being a baby about, it’s your fault. If he didn’t look like you, I wouldn’t have had to ask for those damn freckles.”

Jack groaned. “Stop! Now I’m imagining you two and it’s weird!” He took another slug of liquor.

Wilhelm smirked. “Weird because physically I’m fucking you?”

Jack, large, glass bottle in hand, plugged his ears. “NOT LISTENING! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!”

“What about-”

“DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I DON’T CARE ANYMORE! I’LL WRITE A LETTER FOR YOU! JUST GO AWAY! I CAN’T LOOK AT YOU NOW!”

Wilhelm smiled mischeviously. “I’ll be watching you Jack.”

Jack shivered. “STOP!”

Laughing heartily, Wilhelm turned and left, sauntering out the broken doorway.

Jack got on his ECHO immediately to the surgical floor and ordered them to do whatever Wilhelm The Enforcer wanted, no questions asked. And then he ordered Rhys to his office. He needed something to erase his memory of what just happened.

* * *

Tim had made himself a cup of tea while he waited. He drank it, scrolling through his echo, waiting for Wilhelm to return. He ignored the part that assured him Wil was never coming back. He jumped just then, spilling some of his tea as Wilhelm burst through the door and moved towards him like a wave. He picked Tim up from the chair and hoisted him over his shoulder.

Tim screamed. “Hey!” he looked at his knocked over tea among the overturned furniture. “My tea…”

He was then thrown on the bed, his clothes yanked from his body and then pounced on where Wil showered him again with kisses and bites.

“What has gotten into you?” Tim asked, laughing when Wilhelm hit a tickle spot.

“I did it Tim. I got Jack to give you back your freckles and red hair. And anything else you want.”

Tim tried to sit up, but was unable to, so he rested on his elbows. “What!? How!?”

Wilhelm smirked. “I have my ways,” he suckled on Tim’s stomach. “Man, I  _ cannot  _ wait to see those freckles here,” then he moved to another part, “And here and here…” he kissed every inch of Tim.

Tim was laughing. “I didn’t realized you were that excited by the idea! I’ve never seen you so enthusiastic!”

“I’m always enthusiastic about you and freckles. Jack said we could do whatever we wanted, but I insist on freckles.”

Tim was laughing, but his eyes welled with tears. How had he gotten so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
